digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Hakumon
Hakumon is a Rookie level Beast type digimon whose name is derived from "haku," the Japanese word for "pure." He is the partner of Brittani in Fan:Digimon Adventure: A Tale of Two Heroes. He has the body of a fox and possesses the element of fire. Hakumon's body is covered in extremely fluffy fur that is arranged in a repeating pattern of brown, black, and red rings. On his forehead, there is a thin stripe of blue fur that is a signature of all of his digivolutions. His paws are the color of charcoal, a characteristic of being a fire type. Being a fox digimon, Hakumon is very wise and can find a way out of most tricky situations. Hakumon is thought to be related to Renamon, but this has neither been confirmed nor proven false as of yet. Hakumon also has a unique relationship with Darakumon. Hakumon can armor digivolve through most Digi-Eggs, DNA digivolve at his Champion and Mega levels, and digivolve to Ultimate through a Crest. First Appearance When Matthew first introduced Brittani to the Digimon franchise, she designed her own digimon in her mind. On Matthew's tenth birthday, Brittani was surprised when her friend actually received his own digimon. When she received her digivice, she was confused at first, but she grew excited thinking about her digimon. Hakumon is first seen sleeping under a tree when Volatilemon walks by and decided to take some of his data to clone and study. Something went wrong during the data extraction process and Hakumon noticed. Volatilemon knew that wasn't supposed to happen, so he began running away. Hakumon began to chase him and Volatilemon ducked into a bush. Hakumon leaped over the bush and landed on the path Matthew and Brittani were walking on. Blinded by rage and pain, Hakumon attacked the two DigiDestineds. Matthew's digimon AncientKoromon digivolved to his Rookie form for the first time to protect them, but he wasn't fast enough to prevent him from biting Brittani's arm. As Matthew took Brittani aside to treat her arm, PrimitiveAgumon fought against Hakumon, eventually injuring his front paw with his club. Feeling bad for the poor digimon as it limped away, Brittani decided to go treat its paw like Matthew had treated her arm. As it had been a long time since she thought up Hakumon and never gave him a name, Brittani didn't recognize him until Hakumon remembered he was programmed to know Brittani. When he first saw Brittani, he knew there was something special about her, but his pain made him think it was hatred. After apologizing and explaining why he was hurt, the four of them returned to the Real World where the unknown digimon wouldn't be able to hurt them. After this, Brittani decided to nickname her digimon "Haku." Attacks Haku Bite- bites the opponent, raises the temperature of his mouth, and shakes his head Haku Flame- breathes a stream of fire toward the opponent, bathing it in flames Other Forms Throughout this story, Haku gains the ability to digivolve into more powerful forms. These forms will be arranged in a chart below and links will be activated when the pages are created. Armor Forms Other